1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lighting devices, and more particularly to a bar-typed track LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of LED lighting devices, various LED lamps are used in different scenes for satisfying different requirements. As a bar-typed track lamp can move along a track so as to adjust lighting range and it is easy to design, the bar-typed track lamp is quickly put into use in a wider scope. In the prior art, the bar-typed track lamp is connected to the track via a connecting mechanism which is arranged in middle thereof. However, the line between the force point of the connecting mechanism and the center of gravity of the bar-typed track lamp is not perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bar-typed track lamp due to assembling error which cannot be avoided. Therefore, a torsion moment is formed on the bar-typed track lamp. In a result, the bar-typed track lamp may rotate around the connecting mechanism. The rotation of the bar-typed track lamp not only affects illumination performance thereof, but also may damage the connection mechanism as the end of the bar-typed track lamp presses the connection mechanism and another end fractures it.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.